


Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, i don't know how to tag ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an older Oneshot, but I thought I post it here anyways![Copy & pasted from Wattpad]





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older Oneshot, but I thought I post it here anyways!  
[Copy & pasted from Wattpad]

Joey sat in his office, completely lost in thoughts. He was helplessly in love. It was hard to admit for him, but he had a crush on his best friend and co-worker Henry. Not many knew about this, some already told him to finally confess though. But he was too afraid. Afraid of rejection and the end of their 6 year long friendship. It wouldn't be the same anymore, Henry might even leave and never talk to him again. What especially was worrying Joey, was the fact, that he didn't know if he is also into guys or not. He shook his head as someone knocked on the door.

Meanwhile Henry was somewhere out for lunch, sitting and talking with Sammy. "Sammy, I have something to tell you, but you have to swear on your life to not say it to anyone" Sammy was the only person he knew, that was pretty open about this. Still, he felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"Of course. What is it?" Sammy looked up from the news paper he was reading. "You know, me and Joey have been friends for a while now, right?" Sammy just slowly nodded, not sure where the conversation is going.  
"Well, how do I say it? I- I- I think I have a crush on him..." whispering the last part, he looked down to the floor. "Oh. Did you tell him already?"  
"Of course not! What if he rejects? He never would be into guys, unlike me..." Henry buried his face in his hands because of shame. The other one petted his back "C'mon, how can you know this without asking him? I'm sure it isn't as bad as it seems. I mean, if he doesn't feel the same, you can't change that. But don't be afraid! It's not like he would never talk to you again. That would be absurd. He's your best friend and he's a smart man. I'm sure he would understand."  
"I guess you're right. Maybe I really should confess" Henry sighed, looking at the roof.  
"Exactly. Just be one hundred percent sure you're ready and pick a moment you two are alone." Sammy laid the news paper down. "Thanks, man." Henry got up and went back to the studio.

"Come in!" Joey yelled. The door opened and Henry came in, closing the door behind him again. "Hey, Joey. I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
"No absolutely n-" Joey got interrupted by the opening door. It was Thomas. "Excuse me, Mister Drew?" Joey completely forgot he still has a few appointments to attend to. "Oh, Tommy. Come in. I'm sorry, Henry. Maybe we could talk later?" He smiled, feeling extremely bad. "Yeah, sure." Henry was kinda disappointed, but gave him a forced smile as he left.

Joey was unable to concentrate on the meetings, his only thoughts were about Henry. That's when he finally decided to confess to him as soon as possible. Luckily they were both the last one to leave.  
After 8 P.M he rushed upstairs to Henry's workplace. "Hey, Henry. Do you have a moment?" Joey was getting nervous and started sweating. "Hello, Joey. Sorry, but I really need to go. Is it something important?" the shorter one replied. "Not-Not really. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow?" It was kinda hard to talk to him. "Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow then." Henry was a bit confused. Joey usually doesn't behave like this when they talked.

The next day Henry got up, he was happy to see Joey again, even though he acted strange the day before. "Maybe I can finally confess today, if everything goes right." he thought as he searched in the closet for clean clothes.  
Meanwhile Joey was getting ready as well. He spent more time than usual, since he wanted to look as good as possible for his crush.  
Taking a deep breath he said "Alright. You can do this."

As Henry arrived at the café where they met, Joey was already there and waved over to him "Hi, Henry!"  
"Hey, Joey!" Henry was surprised. He could clearly see, that his friend put a lot more effort into his look today. "But why though?" he thought. He shrugged the thought off and sat down at the opposite side of Joey.  
"Sooo... what did you want to talk about?" the shorter asked. "Well...", he swallowed, "I have something to say to you-" A waiter interrupted him. Both ordered a coffee. Joey started to sweat again.  
"Are you alright? I actually wanted to tell you something as well, but you can go first."  
The taller one swallowed again and continued "What I wanted to say is: Henry, I know we've been friends for a long time and..." he didn't know what to say.  
His friend noticed his struggle and tried to calm him down "Just say it straight away. Don't worry. We'll find a solution if needed."  
The taller closed his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered, so no one else could hear him "Henry, I love you. Not only as a friend, but as more. If you don't return my feelings, it's completely fine. I understand, that-"  
Henry smiled widely "I love you too, Joey. Since a few weeks I got these feelings, I've never had for any woman before. No matter how pretty." he whispered back. Surprised by Henry's reaction, he smiled as well.  
They continued talking for an hour or two.  
"So, are we a couple now?" Joey asked him carefully as they stood up. The shorter chuckled "Well, if you want us to be? I'm totally for it!"  
His boyfriend couldn't hold his happiness and pulled him in a tight hug. Some people looked at them with a weird expression, but returned to whatever they were doing.

Not many people knew, that they were in a relationship, even though a few gossiped about it.  
They were really happy together, not caring about what other people say. Soon after that they moved together and lived happily together! 


End file.
